Ascaris
Ascaris, also known as the Nakana Republic, is a nation on Namaka and the southern tip of Ikos. Ascaris is a very old nation, with a long and deep history of different kingdoms and dynasties. Ascaris is the most populous and one of the largest countries. History Prehistory Qoa Dynasty Main Article: Qoa Dynasty As early as 1011, Ascaris was united first under the Qoa dynasty, and the state was called the Qoate. The Qoa Dynasty was considered the "Golden Age of Ascaris," when it was one of the greatest nations in existence. The Qoate constructed the great city of Makala as their capital, and expanded the reaches of the state across the coast of the Kala Sea. By 1361, the Qoate established trading relations with Seibei to the Southwest, and had probably sailed across the Kala Sea to Guo. The Qoa Dynasty ended abruptly in 1535, after the death of Emperor Kalim II without heir. The long period of stability was succeeded by civil war that lasted for nearly 300 years. Sula Dynasty Main Article: Sula Dynasty In 1964, a general known as Keana Sula united Ascaris by military conquest. Following his march of his forces through the ancient capital of Makala, he proclaimed himself Emperor and began the Sula Dynasty. He moved his capital west of Makala, to Kalani, where one of his successors constructed a great palace. The Emperors following him would make such achievements as the Makala canal, and the construction of Escar around lake Sarec. However, economic instability and natural disasters caused the downfall of the Sula around 2555, when Emperor Yuli Sula was murdered in Kalani. City-State Period After the fall of the Sula, Ascaris was divided among around 20 city-states, the most powerful of which were Keoia, Makala, and Escar. The city-state period lasted for over 200 years, but by the end of it, many of the city-states had consolidated power, and there were only around 7 states controlling the former Sula land. 6 of these 7 were conquered by Bali Kea in the 2570's and 2680's BT, and the 7th (Keola) was conquered by the Kea in 2874, after a bloody battle. Kea Dynasty Main Article: Kea Dynasty Following the fall of the Sula, the Kea family, the most powerful in Escar, gained control of the city-state of Escar, and by 2677 Bali Kea had conquered much of the land once controlled by the Sula. The Kea was the first Dynasty to rule from Escar, and the last of the old Ascari Dynasties and 3 major dynasties. Modern Ascaris Republic Main Article: Republic of Ascaris The Ascari Republic existed for hundreds of years, with the precise date of founding placed at 3274, when the Senate first convened in Escar. However, its origins began in the late Kea Dynasty, when the people, tired of the massive inequalities, staged uprisings throughout the country. These people pushed the leading individuals in each major city to form the Senate, which convened in Escar in 3274. The Senate decided that they will take the powers of government themselves, and in 3334 constructed the Capital Building in Escar for them to convene at, once a month, every year. This continued to be a successful way of governing for over 100 years, however in 3457 the people protested in Escar, asking for Democracy in Ascaris. This was not achieved, however in 3460 the Senate accepted a proposal allowing the people to elect a council, which could veto appointments made by Senators for new members of the senate. The council first convened in 3463, and had a limited role in governing since then. The Qia family, a powerful political family centered in Kalani, began to rise in prominence during this period, and one member in particular, the general Pali Qia, was gradually respected by the Ascari People as the new Emperor of Ascaris, despite holding no official title. Mihi Revolution The Mihi Revolution, sometimes referred to as the Revolution of 3512, began in 5.3512, when Pali Qia formally asked the Senate for greater governing power. The next day, in a unanimous vote, the Senate denied him this, and he left for his home in Kalani. The next month, the Senate proceeded to vote on whether or not to remove Qia from his post as commander-in-chief. They voted 10-4 in favor of removal. However, Qia refused to leave and, leading his armies as well as at least 10,000 citizens of Ascaris in the streets in Escar, he went to the Capital to protest. Upon realizing that the Senate would not under normal circumstances give him the power he desired, Qia then threatened them with a coup, backed by the army and the people. Faced with this, the Senate voted 8-6 to give him his demanded powers, beginning the Qia era in Ascari History. Qia Dynasty Main Article: Qia Dynasty On 5.10.3512, Pali Qia declared himself Emperor of Greater Ascaris, and moved the Capital from Escar to his Palace in Kalani. Qia would see friendlier relations with Namijia On 5.3.3513, Qia ordered his forces to go south, invading Seibei. On 6.23.3515 Ascaris invaded the small state of Malatania. Later in 3515, Lahika voted to join Ascaris, and Qia approved their annexation. Lahika was completely merged with Ascaris by 6.3516. Qia also would lead Ascaris through the short South Koronian War in 3516, however he suffered a heart attack and died on 16.6.3516. His son Kai replaced him on 8.13.3516 after confirmation by the Senate. In 3517, Kai signed a treaty granting the territories gained by Ascaris in the South Koronian War limited independence as the Commonwealth of Nakaoio. Nakana Revolution Main Article: Nakana Revolution Throughout the late 3510's, the Socialist Party in Ascaris gained more and more power in the Senate, and in 3520 they gained a large majority in the Senate. They made it their goal to remove the Qia Emperor from power by eliminating the role, and they held a vote on this in mid-3520. The vote failed, however it was later leaked that the Qia administration bribed many of the senators. In late 3520, after the leaks, the Senate building was bombed, however the senators were not in session. Following this event and the increasing militarization of the Qia Regime, the socialist party resigned themselves from the senate and formed the Nakana Congress in the Seiban city of Kimaputo. For the rest of 3520, the Nakana struggled to gain influence over Ascaris, however Emperor Kai Qia was shot and incapacitated late in that year. His daughter Alaia Qia took his place, however the local governments and military pledged their allegiance to the Nakana. By the end of that year, the Nakana had secured it's role as the governing body over Ascaris, and was holding Kai Qia under house arrest. Alaia Qia remained in power within the palace of Kalani for some time. Nakana Ascaris Following their consolidation of power, the Nakana announced a plan to socialize all major Ascari industries. Ascari-Namese War Main Article: Ascari-Namese War From 3521 to 3523, the new Nakana government was embroiled in a massive conflict with the Namese. The war had several conclusive battles in the Kala Sea, however neither nation achieved a major victory in the war, and it ended in 3523 which little change in the Treaty of Kalani. Qoa Era In the last months of the war, Ascari general and later Senator Perry Qoa, a veteran of the South Koronian War, replaced Wanera Kailopa as Chairman of the Nakana congress. Qoa quickly consolidated his power, and laid out plans for a peace treaty, which later evolved into the Treaty of Kalani. Qoa also laid out his plans for rebuilding Ascaris, and creating one of the most prosperous nations in the world after the war ended. Following the war, Ascaris quickly invested in oil production and soon became the world's second largest producer of crude oil. Perry Qoa also organized the first sessions of the Union of Nations, an international organization he envisioned to prevent further conflicts like the Ascari-Namese War. Qoa's administration made significant economic decisions that turned Ascaris into more of a powerhouse than it had previously been. New shipping ports, ships, tankers, and farms were built, and on top of this, Qoa's central trade deal, the SIFTA, with Sarish, proved successful. Meanwhile, Ascaris' main rival, Namijia, collapsed at the end of 3523, leaving Ascaris as the sole world superpower. Government Following the revolution of 3520, the Nakana Congress is the governing body of Ascaris. Each non-direct administrative region of Ascaris sends a representative to the Nakana, and the Nakana body elects the Chairman, who leads the government in a specific direction, as well as being the commander-in-chief. Only one party, the Ascaris People's Party, is allowed in the government, and the Chairman is typically also the party leader, though this hasn't always been the case. The administrative regions can have differing amounts of local governing control depending on whether or not they are AARs, NAARs, or DARs. Chairmen of the Congress Economy The Ascari economy is based largely on shipbuilding, agriculture, tourism, fishing, and service industries. A sizable portion of the Ascari workforce is also dedicated to managing the Hana Canal. The Lahikan region is also one of the largest oil producers in the world. Demographics Largest Cities Military Ascaris has a Navy, Army, Air Force, and Coast Guard. There is also a draft, every 5 years, a raffle in which new soldiers are conscripted for service.Category:Countries Category:Ascaris